


Fringe Benefits

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fringe Benefits

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** First Time  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/None  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the use of her sharp eyes.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fringe Benefits

~

Ron shifted uncomfortably. “Do I have to?” he whinged.

Harry sighed. “Yes,” he said. “We all do.”

“It’s not fair,” Ron said. “I feel like a bloody ponce. I can’t go.”

“I’m not explaining to Hermione why you’re not at her wedding,” Harry said firmly. “And you would feel terrible if you missed it.”

Ron sighed. “Why did she have to marry Seamus?” he groaned, walking ahead of Harry.

Harry gazed at Ron’s shapely legs, shown to excellent advantage in the kilt. Perhaps, as it was Ron’s first time wearing one, he would show him the advantage of kilts later...

~


End file.
